Acceptance
by Amogh24
Summary: Set after season 3 finale. Starco.
1. Realisation

_I do not own star vs the forces of evil, or any of the characters in this chapter. This story is based on the ending of season 3._

 **Star's** **POV**

I looked out of the castle window, watching the burning city beneath.' I...I had failed to protect the kingdom from meteora, how could I be a good queen if I couldn't even protect my Marco'

"Your marco huh" a voice next to me said. I looked over to see Tom giving a sad smile, and silently cursed myself for saying the last part out loud. "I'm sorry about the kiss Tom...", I started saying before he interrupted me. "Star it's all right, you both are my best friends, and I want what's best for you. I should have realised long ago that you and Marco like each other, I was just too stubborn to see it back then. Go talk to him, coming back from dead must have been traumatizing, he needs you." I stood there speechless, not really knowing what to say as he continued," From now on we are no longer a couple, but we can still be friends right?". "I guess we can, and thankyou Tom" I said with a small smile, before slowly walking away, down the dim halls.

 **Marco's POV**

I couldn't believe what had happened over the last day. I Marco Diaz was the general of Mewni now, queen Moon was gone, and star was going to be queen soon. A small chuckle escaped my lips on the thought of star as queen. 'With Tom as king', a nagging thought came, but I ignored it as a single tear crept down my cheek. 'As long she's happy, I'm ok with anything', I told myself quietly with a sad smile now on my face.

I hadn't told anyone, but when Meteora had sucked away my soul, It had felt like I had been trapped inside her, unable to do anything but observe. I failed star, I was unable to protect her, and she... she, I'd almost lost her,my world, again.

I looked up at the beautiful stars through the broken roof, as worried thoughts filled my mind.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Star sitting next to me on the marble steps, with an unreadable face. "Marco I'm sorry". I looked at her with an arched eyebrow,"why are you sorry, I'm the one who's sorry,i couldn't stop meteora, and I nearly let you die". "Marco I let you go out there and face meteora for me, even though I knew you couldn't stop her. You died Marco, what if you hadn't come back, I...I.." star choked, before pulling me into a tight hug. "Star it's all right, I went out there because I care about you and didn't want you to get hurt, you didn't make me go out there." I replied, and hugged her back.

We just sat there for sometime in each other's arm's, treasuring each other's company. After what seemed like hours, I felt a strange red light hit me, I looked up to see the blood moon. I almost jumped out of stars hands,as I remembered Tom. "Marco what's the matter?" Star said with a small frown on her face. "We can't be doing this Star, you are with Tom and" I was quickly silenced by Star's finger on my lips.

"We broke up, it's all right" Star said with a small blush. I felt my face warm up as i lost myself in her blue eyes, had they always been this mesmerizing?. Slowly we leaned in, mirroring each other as we closed the distance between us.

Their lips met with a torrent of emotions flowing through them, their lips tingling with electricity. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but for the two teens, it was perfect and left them wanting for more. "I love you Marco" "I love you star" they said. They leaned back in for another kiss with renewed fervour. Star put her hands around Marco's neck, pulling him closer, while he put his hands around her waist, and brought her even closer as they deepened the kiss.

Neither of the teens noticed their cheek marks glowing white, or the light of the blood moon covering them in its warm red glow. For them, all that existed was each other.

 **The end?**

 _I might continue this story depending upon the response to it,I have a few future writing ideas. Characters might be slightly OOC. I hope you enjoyed reading this. PM me any story suggestions._


	2. Beginning

_I do not own stvfoe or any of the characters in this chapter._

Light streamed down through the broken walls, marking dawn. As it fell upon the two teens on the stairs, they stirred from their slumber.

 **Marco's POV**

I was inexplicably happy on waking up. I opened my eyes and gazed upon the source of my happiness, the gorgeous blonde princess who lay in my arms, Star Butterfly. I just gazed at her, not wanting to wake her up. Who would guess this innocent looking princess had almost burnt down the kingdom just a year ago, I thought as I smiled. Just then she stirred and looked up at me, with her striking blue eyes. I blushed and looked away. I hope she doesn't think that was wierd, I thought, embarrassed. I felt her poking my chest and looked over to see star giving me an amused smile,"Marco you can look at me like that, we are in a relationship now" she said, while secretly enjoying me being flustered.

I would have been content to spend the day with her in my arms, but I heard Star's father call for her from the distance. We got up and jerked apart, both blushing profusely as we shook hands. "There's no need to hide it kids", River said as he came closer. "You think I didn't notice the two of you over the past few year?", he added. "Wait what? but we... we just...yesterday" Star and I said in unison, our words panicked, confused and not making much sense. "You two were practically together ever since i first came to earth, and Tom told me what happened yesterday, it's about time you two confessed your feelings for each other" He continued. "Dad!" Star shouted in embarrassment, while I just stood there, not really knowing how to react. Noticing our embarrassment, River added,"You two better get ready soon, we've got to start fixing the castle and meet with the others", before leaving.

I looked besides me to see Star having a scared expression upon her face. I went closer and took her hand, giving it a gentle press. "Whatever we need to do, we'll do it together, and we will succeed" I said reassuringly and gave her a confident smile. Star looked as if she was about to say something, but she just returned the smile, I must have just imagined it. We went towards our rooms,hand in hand.

 **Tom's POV**

I woke up still tired, it had been a long night for me in hell. I could still remember my father yelling at me ,"What do you mean you broke up with her? She's the princess of Mewni, Marrying her would have led to the combining of the kingdom's, you would have been unstoppable." "Father please, I hold no regrets, I did what was best for both of us. Neither of us would have been happy in a relationship." I had replied,"besides, she'll still listen to me, since she's still my friend" I continued. "Let's hope you are right boy" My father had said, giving me a glare, before walking away. And what i had said was true,Marco was like a brother to me, and I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who didn't completely want me. Besides, now that i had broken up, I felt quite relaxed, almost as if all this time I had been lying to myself. 'Well I guess it's time I get up anyway,I need to go to Mewni, the place is in tatters and needs help' I thought. I couldn't help but have a feeling that something hadn't been quite right yesterday, but I shook that off, attributing it to tiredness.

Going up to Mewni, I noticed how badly damaged the place really was, Meteora had truly done a number on it. Most buildings had either been completely or partially destroyed, with the people living in tents. As I went around, helping a few people, I noticed that the people themselves were quite unharmed. I sighed in relief, atleast her soul sucking ability had been of some use. I headed on to the destroyed castle.

 **Unknown POV**

It was a huge and dark room having a gigantic crystal in the centre, with dust settled on it. The room had long fallen into disrepair. In the middle of it stood an unusual sight,a lady with purple hair and a little umbrella, holding a baby in her hands. She reached out with her free hand and touched the crystal, with a smile on her face as the crystal slowly started vibrating. "Soon Globgor,soon."

 _I hope you enjoy the chapter. PM me any suggestions for the story_ _or in general. I'll try lengthening the chapters once I get a hang on things._ _Sorry for any formatting issues._


	3. Connection

_Star vs the forces of evil, and all the characters in this chapter to not belong to me._

 **Star's** **POV**

I felt different, like a part of me was missing, this had happened last night, soon after glossaryck had left. I hadn't told anyone about this yet, and Marco already had enough worries,it would be unfair to make him figure this out, not that anyone could.I shook the dark thoughts from my mind, this wasn't the time to think about it, the people needed a leader, and I had to be strong for them. I quickly changed my clothes, wearing my green dress with purple leggings. I went over to Marco's room, just as he was coming out. He was dressed in his signature red hoodie and dark grey jeans.I flashed him a quick smile, as took his hand, and we made our way towards the throne room.

The throne room was, well it was wrecked. The knights and generals all stood there, along with my father. Many were bickering amongst themselves. Seeing this scene made me wish my mother was there, she would have known what to do. I felt lost without her. I put up a confident face, and stood in front of the crowd, with Marco at my side. "Soldiers, we need to start repairing Mewni, go out there and help the people rebuild their homes", I commanded. "But my queen, we lack the ability to do that, there were many deserters with the arrival of Meteora, and now we don't have enough people, or the resources", said a voice from the crowd, and others seemed to agree with it. I had to keep the situation under control, there was enough chaos as it is. The people of Mewni needed help. "Go out there and begin helping, I have a plan to get backup" I said.

"What is your plan star?" Marco asked me sometime later,once the soldiers had left. "I don't really know, but I'm sure we'll figure something out," I replied. "What do you mean star, what are we supposed to do now. We don't have much time." Marco said, panic evident in his voice. I took his hands in mine,gently pressed them and said,"Marco,in all our adventures, across all the dimensions, when have things not worked out in the end?". "Well there was that time with Ludo and...", Marco began, before suddenly stopping as a look of realisation dawned on his face,"Of course, that's it! Buff frog, we can ask him for help. Didn't he say he would come back when you became queen?". "Well yes, but remember that he went away using dimensional sizzors, and we don't know where" I replied. "Well we might not know, but we know a certain immortal demon who does." Marco said,a smile slowly coming on his face. "Oh that's right, Hekapoo!" I almost yelled out,as I began dragging him over to the side, where I began opening a portal to the fiery dimension.

Hekapoo's dimension was quite bizarre and dangerous. I would have been killed several times on our short walk to the castle, if not for Marco. He was so different in this dimension, accurately using throwing knives, swords, and even knocking out two skeletons in hand to bone combat, I still don't get how he did that. I blushed looking at him, even in our fight yesterday I hadn't see this level of skill in him. _And no, I didn't check for his abbs this_ _time._ Marco looked over at me a bit confused,"Are you all right Star?", he remarked. "Of course I am!", I managed to squeak out. I was saved from further embarrassment by the castle door opening, as we reached its entrance.

Inside stood Hekapoo herself, looking weary and tired. "Are you all right H-poo?" Marco asked the demon. "I'll live, it will take some time for my power to recover after you know..." She trailed off. "Anyway, what brings you two around?" She asked, trying to maintain an upbeat attitude. "We just need to know the location of Buff Frog, we'll not bother you too long" I replied, jealousy evident in my voice,due to seeing them interacting with such familiarity. "I mean, we need to hurry, as this matter is quite time sensitive", I said in an attempt to correct my error. "Oh so you two are together finally, I'm so happy for you two!", She squealed, pulling us into a tight hug. I stood there,a bit shocked by the sudden change in mood. "How did you know? not you too", I heard Marco say from besides me. " Well considering how you gave to your world just to be with her, and she gave up her wand, it was quite obvious", she replied with a smirk. "I guess we didn't really talk about our feelings till the booth,huh", I said, looking over at Marco,a bit ashamed. "Yea, I guess so. But we are together now, so it all worked out in the end", Marco replied, and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ahem,guys. Didn't you have some important work", we heard Hekapoo say with a small cough, snapping us back to attention. "Yes, we needed to know where Buff frog went, since he went using dimensional sizzors, we assume you can track him", I said. "He's in a dimension known as the badlands. It's not the safest of places though, so you should be careful if you go there." "We will. And thanks Hekapoo", I replied confidently,as I took Marco's hand and left for the badlands.

 **Tom's POV**

On reaching the castle I saw soldiers leaving for the city, carrying building tools with them. I have a sigh of relief, the city was in dire need of repairs. I reached the throne room to see just King River there. "Where are Star and Marco your majesty?", I asked him, a bit concerned about my friends. "They went to see Hekapoo, something about a frog. And just call me River my boy", he said,patting me hard on the back. I crunched my eyes, he sure is strong, I thought as I rubbed my back. "Yes sir, I mean yes River. Anything I can do to help around here?" I asked. "You could help with repairing the castle", he replied. I nodded and went to work.

Despite my powers, repairing the place wasn't going to be an easy job. Meteora had sure done a number to the place. I shuddered, thinking of the impromptu demonscism she had done to me yesterday. If the spirits leaving me had been bad, getting them back had been even worse, it had felt like red hot metal needles being thrown right on my heart. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound a portal opening. I jumped over and got into a battle stance, not wanting to be caught off guard by whatever stepped through the portal.

Out of the portal came a human girl with blond hair blue highlights and captivating green eyes. "Um hey, you must be Tom right?", she asked. I nodded, not really sure what to make of this stranger who seemed to know me. "I'm Jackie,a friend of Star and Marco" she said, reaching out her hand. "So what brings you here?", I asked, shaking her hand. "Well I came here to meet them, it's been quite a while...Whoa what's happened to this place?", she exclaimed. "We were attacked yesterday, I was just starting to repair the place", I replied and pointed towards the section of the wall I had just been melting back together. "What about Star and Marco?", she inquired. "They went on mission in another dimension", I replied and started turning back to the task at hand. "Hold up man, you're bleeding, let me fix it up for you", she said, catching me by the arm. Noticing the nick on my arm i replied,"Oh that's just a scratch, there's no need". "It's no big, I'll just quickly put a band-aid" She said, removing one from her fanny pack. "I guess Marco rubbed off on me huh", she continued,a small smile on her face. I felt the pain, which I hadn't even noticed so far decreasing, making me feel much better," thanks, that helped", I admitted truthfully, a smile on my face. She started moving the chunks of rock to the side, making a path for people to move about. "What are you doing?",I asked. "Oh, just helping", she replied nonchalantly. "As I got back to work myself, I looked back upon her. 'This girl is one of kind', I thought, a smile unknowingly coming onto my face.

 _I hope you guys like this chapter._ _Thankyou for all the kind reviews. PM me any suggestions for the story plot. Characters might be slightly OOC._


	4. Exploration

**Star's** **POV**

The badlands were true to their name. It was a daunting place with steep ravines and spectacular rock formations. The sky was a deep purple. They were also quite deserted, which was worrying since all the monsters were supposed to be here. I grasped Marco's hand tightly, having a bad feeling about this place.

We made our way towards an old rock building. On the way we started noticing something rather creepy. There were bones littered on the ground,smashed into small pieces, and some of the rock structures looked suprisingly like they were made of bones. We entered through the doorways into building, which was suprisingly well lit by crystalline structures. "What is this place", I whispered. "I think we are about to find out", Marco said, pointing towards the dark figures approaching from the distance.

We got ready for a fight, with Marco taking out his sword, and me readying my spiked club. I blocked the first hit of the cloaked figure, smashing my club into the handle of the axe and breaking it in two. A quick hit to the head and my opponent was knocked out. "Well that was easy", I remarked with a smirk, looking over at Marco who had finished dealing with the other one. Before he could reply though, I felt a needle pierce my neck, and everything went black.

 **Tom's POV**

It was turning out to be pretty fun to help with the repairs, not often was I able to use my fire powers without any restrictions. Also, hanging out with Jackie was turning out to be pretty fun. It had only been a few hours, but it felt like I knew her for much longer. "What about we take some time off?", she asked, clearly tired. "Yeah, why not, we've been working for quite a while", I replied, and we made our way over the the small 'kitchen' that had been set up in one of the relatively intact hallways.

"The food here might not really suit your taste, it's not like earth food", I told Jackie as we reached the kitchen. She looked at me with a confused expression before replying,"But,This is just like earth food" and pointed at the food racks. And she was right, there was everything here from cereal to pizzas. Intrigued, I went over the the chef and asked her how she made this. "Oh no, I didn't make this, I couldn't even if I wanted to, she broke all my vessels, that monster. King River asked me to get food from earth.", she paused, before continuing," I got all this food for just one sack of gold, it's amazing how cheap food is over there". "Actually ma'am, gold isn't...", Jackie started, before petering out. I made a mental note to ask her what she was about to say later.

We both took a plate and left, thanking her for the food.

On our way back to work, we passed through the tapestry room. I wondered how much of this was true, now that we knew the High Magic Commission had tampered with Mewni's history before. "Who is she?", Jackie asked, reaching out towards the portrait of Eclipsa. Before I could tell her not to, she touched it, resulting in a brief flash of light, and the potrait swung outwards. It almost seemed like Jackie's cheeks had lit up for second, but it could just be a residue from the flash. Inside was a small dimly lit chamber, with books lying everywhere.

"Wow, what is this place", I heard Jackie say. "I have no clue, but it's best to be careful", I replied, just as suprised by this development. I had been to the Butterfly castle many times, but I had never seen anything like this room. But then again, Marco had told me something about there being hidden passages in the castle which were used by Eclipsa. Maybe this was one of those. I lit up a small flame in my hand to see things better. There were footprints in the dust,as if the room has recently been used. We carefully made our way across the room, careful not to disturb anything.

The book on top of a table caught me eye. Unlike most of the room it was completely dust free, so it must have been recently used. Jackie went over to it, she must have noticed it as well. "Can your read this? I haven't seen this language before" ,she asked. I took the book in my hands, trying to understand what was written. "This is a combination ancient mewnian and some strange dialect of monster speak. I haven't seen an like this before", I told her. I was just able to understand a few words in the text, it seemed to be something about lost gods and interdimensional travel. The yellowed pages crackled under my hand, as I looked for any other information, but there wasn't anything else. Just some mentions of a prophesy. I decided not to mention any of this to Jackie since I didn't want to scare her.

A sudden sound came from the corner, causing Jackie to jump into my arms with fright. I took her hand, not wanting to get seperated in a possible fight. However our fears were unfounded,since it turned out to be just a rat. We quickly untangled ourselves from our rather compromising position,both of us blushing madly. "Well we should get back to work now",I half stuttered, ans we made our way out and shut the painting behind us.

I hope Star and Marco return soon, we've got a lot to talk about, I muttered underneath my breath, hoping that they were safe.

 _Sorry for the lackluster ending, I was thinking of making a larger chapter, but I liked the idea of having a_ _cliffhanger. Svfoe and all characters in the chapter do not belong to me. PM me any suggestions for the story._


	5. Reconnection

**Star's POV**

I woke up groggily and felt my head ache. I attempted to stretch out, but froze on realising that I was unable to move, with my hands tied behind my back.

I thought back, remembering the creepy building and the cloaked figures.

"Stupid darts", I muttered to myself.

I felt someone stir besides me.

"Marco, is that you?," I asked cautiously.

"Star? what happened?", he replied

"We got knocked out by some darts",I said, as I attempted to see our surroundings. We were in a pitch dark room, with a floor that felt like marble.

I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, with the sound echoing from every direction.

"Who's there?", I called out

The only response I got was a sack being put on me, followed by someone tossing me over their shoulder. I attempted to kick and struggle, but whoever this being was, he was way too strong for me to handle. I could hear Marco protesting against similar treatment.

After a while we stopped, and were roughly put into some chairs.

"Remove the sacks",a gravely voice said.

The sacks were taken off our faces. We were in an enormous room, with a glowing purple ceiling having a cobweb of green cracks through it. The walls were pitch black with torches hung on them. There were cloaked figures surrounding us, with strange markings on their dark cloaks.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?", Marco asked them

The figure in front of us took off his cloak, revealing a familiar face.

"Buff Frog!", I exclaimed.

"Sorry for the secrecy, but it was necessary. You should not have come here", be said, with a worried face.

"Why not?", I asked

"Even I do not truly know. But mewnians are forbidden from this place, it's a rule as old as Mewni itself",He replied gravely.

"Sorry, but we had no choice. We need your help Buff frog", I said

"Why? What happened?", he asked

Seeing that I was about tear up due to the memories,Marco spoke,"Her mother's gone missing, And Star's acting queen. We were attacked by a... creature, and mewni is in ruins. We need you"

"We cannot help you human, this is not our fight. And when have the Mewnians ever helped us. You should go now",Buff frog replied, opening up a portal.

"Wait", Marco said, getting up. "I understand that you haven't been treated well, but that can change. We can make it change. I've never even told Star this before, but before echo creek I used to live in another town,a place which wasn't as friendly. I was bullied and beaten up because I was Mexican. I was called a thief,a lier. I understand what you feel, my circumstances haven't been that different. But not all of them are bad, just take Star for instance, she's the kindest person I've ever known. So please, come help, if not for the people who hurt you, then atleast for the people who cared about you."

I clutched Marco's hand, wanting to comfort him. What he had said had been directly from the heart.

"But on Mewni you aren't treated like we are, you are practically royalty", a monster said.

"I admit, as of now I don't fully understand your situation, but I want to try. And I can't do that alone. So are you with me?", Marco said, looking directly at Buff Frog.

"You make a good argument, earth boy. Give us a minute to decide",Buff frog said, and the monsters converged into a circle.

"Marco you were amazing", I said, facing him. "But why didn't you ever tell me about this before?"

"I thought you'd think less of me if I told you", he said, while looking down at the ground, feeling ashamed.

I gently gave him a peck on the lips, which is hard when your hands are tied up. "It wasn't your fault that you got bullied. There's no need for you to feel bad about what happened. It's not like humans can choose their nationality, it makes no sense to bully people because of it" , I said.

Marco looked up at me, giving me a small smile. "I guess you are right. Thanks,I needed that".

We were interrupted by Buff Frog coming over to us. He untied the ropes we were tied with.

"We have decided to send help to Mewni. I'll be coming with you, to see what can be done. The others will come later", He said.

"Thank you Buff frog", I said.

He cut open a portal back to Mewni, and we stepped through, Eager to leave behind this place which had seemed so angry at me.

 **Marco's POV**

We arrived at the gates of the Butterfly castle, the city spread out beneath us.

"This is worse than I thought. Who did this",Buff frog asked.

I looked at Star, silently asking her wether we should tell him. She shook her head, telling me to not tell him everything. I looked at her questioningly, but followed what she said,deciding to ask her later in detail.

"There was this monster known as Meteora, she had some kind of magic",I told him.

"Very well. I'll go down to the city and see what can be done", he said

We said our goodbyes. The castle was still in ruins, though parts of it seemed to have been newly...melted together.

"Tom must have arrived",I guessed, as we entered the castle.

"You both won't fight right?", Star asked worriedly, bringing back memories of stump day.

"I certainly hope we won't. He has become a good friend, and was a lot of help when we fought against Meteora", I replied. I had no desire to fight Tom, especially after Star revealed that Tom broke up with her because he wanted her to be happy.

We were met by the sight of Tom and Jackie, chatting away as they sat on the floor. Jackie saw us and came towards us, while Tom opened some kind of strange book.

"Jackie? What are you doing here",I asked.

"Well I wanted to meet my friends, sonce friends don't forget about each other", she said, with some anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry for being a bad friend Jackie, I was way too focused on things here", I replied, not wanting to hurt her.

She observed me an Star, and our intertwined fingers, her expression unreadable. "That's all right, atleast you've finally begun facing your problems. I'm happy for you too", she said,a smile upon her face. "But don't you dare hurt her Marco", she continued.

"Oh don't you worry about that", Star said, twirling her mace in her hand,a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well I guess we should better get to repairing the castle",I said, wanting to change the topic.

"Oh, we finished quite a bit of it already", Jackie said.

"Thanks for helping us Jackie. How _did_ you get here though? They aren't exactly common on earth",Star asked

Jackie fidgeted around for a moment before replying. "Well,Janna got invited to this dimensional party, and she wanted some practice, so...", she said, before Star cut her off.

"Nevermind, I'd rather not know. Some things are best left unknown",Star said with a smile.

We walked over to Tom, who was observing the hole on the ceiling. "Star, could you lift that block back up?", he asked, pointing over to a large stone on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure I can",Star replied.

"Just be careful ok, your magic must be weakened",I told star,a bit concerned.

"Oh don't worry Marco, I've done stuff like this before", she replied, batting away my concerns.

We watched as star closed her eyes and focused. Slowly but steadily the rock gained a golden glow , till it started glowing. Star raised her hands upwards, the rock slowly following her movement.

I looked over at Star, there were beads of sweat coming down her face. She was exhausted, I could feel it. Before I could do anything however, she fainted. I jumped and caught her before she could fall, and gently kneeled down with her in my arms. I checked her forehead, it was burning hot.

"Quick, bring some water", I shouted out to the others

The rock had fallen to the floor, having lost its glow. I wondered what had happened. Star was the strongest person I knew, her fainting like this... it was as if she had burned herself out. I caressed her hair gently, waiting for them to return.

Tom and Jackie rushed back with a bottle of water, and I quickly took out my napkin and dipped it in the water, before gently placing it on Star's forehead.

After a few minutes Star stirred and slowly opened her eyes."What happened?", she asked, attempting to sit up.

I held her back, and said,"You fainted while attempting to lift the rock, you need to rest".

"Marco, magic, it's gone", she said, wide eyed. "I can't feel it in my anymore",she continued, starting to panic.

"Hey, hey. Listen to me. Whatever happens, we're in it together. We'll get your magic back.",I said reassuringly, pulling her into a hug.

 **Tom's POV**

I leaned against a wall, observing the room. Marco seemed to be giving Star something to eat. She leaned over and kissed him briefly. Seeing those two like that should have made me feel angry, jealous, but I just felt happy for them.

The more I though about it, being with Star these last couple of months wasn't because I really liked her, it was about finally accomplishing something I had been failing at for years. Star had been with me to get over Marco, and I had been with her to get back my confidence. And to some extent it had worked, but in the long run it would just have hurt us both, I could see it now.

I looked back towards the two, to see Marco walk up to me, looking a bit nervous. "Hey Tom"

"Hey bro", I replied

"So, um, I wanted to ask if you were ok with Star and me... you know, being together and stuff?", He asked, fidgeting around.

"Relax Marco, it's all right. When I told Star to go to you, I knew this would happen. I'm happy for you too", I replied.

"And sorry for the whole booth incident, we really shouldn't have done that",Marco continued.

"It's not your fault. I was angry at you two at first, but after learning what that fat troll did, you two didn't have much of a choice.",I said. "Besides people in love do stupid things", I countinued, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Got a thing for Jackie huh?",Marco asked.

I hadn't realised it, but my eyes had slowly shifted over to her while talking.

"It's not like that, besides, I barely know her",I protested.

"You can tell me bro, that's what friends are for. Besides, liking people isn't something logical. It just happens", he replied.

"Well I might like her a little",I said blushing a bit. "But don't tell her, I don't want to scare her off"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. And she already thinks you look hot. She was quite obvious about it back when you came to echo creek",Marco replied, elbowing me.

"Thanks man.", I replied,glad to know that Marco still had my back. I had done some quite horrible things to him and Star back in the day, not to mention me dating the one he loved for so many months. Him being so cool about all that was not something I had expected. He was also one of the few friends I had, especially since the incident.

 _Flashback_

 _It was back when I was dating Star for the first time. We had gone out for dinner, to celebrate her 13th birthday. I had planned out everything perfectly. From her favourite restaurant, to her favourite food, and even the table we often sat on. Everything was fixed and prepared._

 _The troubles started from the moment we arrived. There was construction happening in a nearby building, obstructing the view from our table. Star had been perfectly fine with it, but me... not so much. I was ready to storm over and destroy the obstruction, but Star had stopped me. I had managed to control my temper, but that was only the beginning._

 _Next, I had been about to order the preset course, but Star decided to mix it up a bit and order something else._

 _"Star, I've already decided what to take. So there's no need to discuss. You know you can't make good choices", I remember saying. She had seemed hurt by it, but back then I had just ignored her reaction, not caring about it._

 _The breaking point had been when the waiter accidentally dropped some water on my coat. I had flown into a rage, throwing a fireball at the waiter and almost killing him. Star had tried to stop me, but I just pushed her aside. I was about to attack her in rage for stopping me before I got knocked out by ponyhead. If not for her, Star could have been hurt, or worse._

Present Day

Back then I hadn't been a good person, and I still wasn't until about a year back. Sure, I could blame it on the demons inside me, but everyone knew that the one really at fault was me.

The news of the event had spread fast, and all my friends had abandoned me, couldn't really blame them though.

Marco and Star forgiving me was a big deal to me. They were the most affected by me, but they were still the only ones to forgive me, something not even my childhood friends had done so far.

I sat, reading the book as Marco went back over to Star. The thoughts about my past pushed back into a corner. This book was quite worrying. The more I looked, the more references I could see to stars and crecent moons. I couldn't tell what it meant, but they were the key to the prophesy.

The door opened loudly, causing me to look up for possible threats. It was Buff Frog, the monster who had kidnapped me.

"What do you want?", I asked harshly.

"Relax, he's a friend. I asked him for help", Star said.

"I completed checking the city, I'll send over some help tomorrow", Buff frog told Star.

"Thanks Buff Frog. And say hi to Katrina and the babies for me", She replied friendlily, before bidding him a goodbye.

I went over to the balcony,and looked outside at the setting sun, it sure had been a long day. Jackie came up next to me.

"Hey, you alright?", She asked, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just been such a long day.", I replied.

"I know right, it's been quite eventful. But it was nice meeting you", she said with smile.

"I liked it too",I replied, smiling back.

"Well, I better go back home now. I'll see you tomorrow." , she said cutting a portal back to home.

I waved back as she left, before going back to Star and Marco. They were sitting next to each other, holding hands as they leaned on each other. I decided to give them their privacy, and departed to the underworld.

 _So I don't know how much good this chapter. I tried to change up my writing style a bit, and made it a bit longer. Tell me if you like it, or prefered the earlier chapters. Story suggestions are welcome. Star vs the forces of evil and all characters here do not belong to me._

 _A unimpressive name- Same. This is my take on how I'll like season 4 to go._

 _Giolingad- I'll leave that up to imagination._

 _Useful76- Thanks, I'm trying to change the style up a bit._

 _JR32- Yes l an gonna continue this. I'll make a sequel if people want._

 _Star Keyblade4114- I addressed that in this chapter._

 _Sturmzahn- It's not mine either, no problem. Thankyou._

 _Dusty Xavier- It's all right. Tell him thanks for the praise._

 _Oracle6044- That's my thoughts on the matter as well. Let's hope that's what happens._


	6. Pressurization

_First of all I'll like to say sorry for the hiatus. Between College placements and leaving town I was unable to get the time to write anything for weeks._

 _The characters and svfoe does not belong to me. I do not and will not generate any revenue from this story._

 **Star's** **POV**

In the evening, Marco and I were relaxing in bed, lying worldlessly in each other's arms, when we were interrupted by a flash of light.

"What is it?", Marco asked, pointing at the holographic floating envelope in front of us.

"This is the magical messaging service, it's used for sending across messages within the royal family.", I replied.

I was almost as suprised as him on seeing this. I had only seen this a few times before, and that too only concerning official matters. This couldn't mean anything good.

I got up and walked over to the message, swiping up on the hologram. A voice started talking,"Princess Star, you have been summoned by the King to meet him in the Throne room.", before the message faded away.

"I have to go", I told Marco, with an unspoken request for him to tag along.

"I'll come with you, whatever it is, we'll face it together", Marco replied, taking my hand.

We made our way over to the damaged throne room, to find my father pacing about a table, with only the light of the stars to give him company on the clear no moon night.

He looked up as we came in, and for a moment his expression seemed to be filled with pain, before turning serious.

"Star we have urgent business to attend to. For the last few days Omnitrix had been searching throughout the multiverse for your mother, and unfortunately there is no sign of her. We have to assume that your mom is not coming back, and as such, we need a new queen.", He said.

This sudden revelation caught me off guard. While I had considered the possibility of this happening, I had never really payed it too much attention to it. I knew what I had to do. I composed myself for a moment before replying,"Dad, we can't loose hope, Mom will be out there, we will find her."

"But what if we don't? the kingdom needs a queen...", he started saying, before suddenly breaking down into tears.

I was at a loss of words. My father had always stayed brave, even in the face of death. To see him cry like this was unnerving.

To my surprise it was Marco who spoke up."River, we understand that you miss queen Moon, but we can't give up hope. We will find her. And till then the kingdom is not leaderless. Star is still acting queen, and she had me and our other friends to help her.", he said, with absolute conviction.

Despite the current crisis, I felt my heart warm up on seeing Marco act like this. _like a future king,_ a thought said, but I ignored it for now.

"I hope you are right my boy, but if she's not back within the week, we shall have no choice", My father replied, composing himself. "You kids should go sleep, I have work to do", he continued.

We ignored the second part and despite his protests, led him over to his room to get some sleep. My mother was already gone, I didn't want anything to happen to my father as well.

 **Marco's POV**

As Star and I entered her room, I could see her shoulders slouch,as all the tension of the day started leaving her.

She hugged me tightly and burried her face into my hoodie. I could hear her sobbing softly.

Hugging her back, I gently stroked her hair, hoping to make her feel better.

"What if my mother is truly dead, what am I supposed to do? I can't lead the kingdom alone. And what about my father, I've never seen him so broken before. How am I supposed to do all this if I wasn't even able to be a good princess. I failed everyone, I even failed you...", She started saying rapidly with tears streaming down her face, when I stopped her with a gentle finger on her lips.

"Star you are the best person I have ever known, and you are no failure. If it wasn't for you and your goodness, Mewni would have been destroyed by now. And you don't have to lead anyone alone, you've got me",I said, before blushing a bit on realising what I had said. "I mean you've got me and all your friends to help."

"I know what you meant",Star said, a small smile coming on her face.

For a moment we just stood there, wrapped in each other's comforting embrace. It was getting quite late though, and we needed to rest. We were human,mewman, insects, whatever after all.

"Let's gets some sleep. Things will be clearer in the morning",I said, and we retired to our rooms. Star had brought my room next to hers with magic, which was something I appreciated a lot.

I might not have shown it, but I was just as anxious about the whole situation. It felt like someone was playing us all. Someone powerful, someone to whom all of us were just pawns.

And with these thoughts in mind, I drifted off into the land of dreams.

 _Useful76- I'll try my best._

 _Bedrock Armor- oops. I didn't even check the story size so far._

 _George Quartz- I'll try updating as frequently as possible. I already have the entire plotline ready, so I won't abandon the story._


	7. Perception

_Svfoe and the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **Star's** **POV**

I woke up to the sunlight streaming down on my face. I could hear the birds chirping in the distance on this quiet morning.

I frowned, it was really quiet, a bit too quiet. I quickly went over and woke up Marco.

"What is it Star? We've barely slept at all last night", he said while rubbing his eyes, disoriented by being suddenly shaken awake.

"Something's wrong with the town, just look", I replied

We looked out of the window at the town below. There was no smoke or any of the usual morning noise.

"What's wrong? Everything seems just normal.", He replied, confused.

"Exactly, it's way too normal. Shouldn't there be atleast some noise of people working? It's almost 9 and there's not a sound from anyone", I said.

"Wait what! It's 9 already?" Marco said, panicking. "But then what about my alarm"

We looked over to his alarm clock, which had stopped working. I went over to it and looked more closely, the clock seemed to have gotten stuck at 4am.

"Huh, that's wierd. I changed the batteries just a few days ago",Marco said to himself.

"Get ready quickly Marco, we gotta go check this out, we haven't got much time to waste",I told him.

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute", He replied.

I could see that he still didn't get what had happened, but atleast he trusted me enough to follow me.

We made our way out of the castle and onto the streets of Mewni. They were deserted, with not a soul in sight. We went towards the edges of the town, trying to find anyone.

I'd never thought I'd say so after all of Earth's noise, but for once I'd prefer if it wasn't this quiet, it was getting kinda creepy.

"Look",Marco whispered, pointing towards a building. "I think I saw something over there"

We quickly made our way over and saw a couple of monsters walking out of town.

"Hey, guys. Where is everyone?",I shouted out.

The monsters just ignored us and continued walking away.

I was about to rush over and confront them, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Marco said. "Something strange is happening over here"

I looked around, only to see scores of monsters march towards the city gates from all around us, joining the two that we had already seen.

"They seem to be going somewhere",I whispered.

"Is this some kind of riot or what...",Marco whispered back.

I looked over at him, and suprisingly enough saw fear in his eyes. I gently entwined my fingers with his. "Are you alright? We've gone against bigger threats before Marco, we can handle this", I told comfortingly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some old memories.", He replied.

I was unconvinced by his reply, but decided to question him about it later. After all,we had a situation to deal with.

 **Marco's POV**

Star and I crept towards the monsters, who had organised themselves into rows. I tensed up, getting ready for a possible fight.

Suprisingly enough though, they started heading away from Mewni. I looked over at Star in confusion.

"What's happening here", I asked, hoping for some insight.

"No clue", came her reply, as we stared at the horde leaving the town gates.

"We should follow them",I said, causing Star to look at me questioningly.

I was also a bit surprised by what I had said, going after them would be dangerous and difficult, but as the pieces clicked together in my mind, it made more and more sense.

"The monsters were way too organised, way too disciplined for this to just be a random idea.",I said

"So someone has to be giving them orders which means this was all planned in advance. Whoever this is also has to be pretty powerful to have such a huge force.", Star continued,as realisation dawned on her face.

"And if they turn out to be an enemy, we might be Mewni's first and only line of defence",I added grimly.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going, we've got some butts to kick",Star replied with a confident smile. "Or has your karate gotten rusty?", She asked jokingly

I smiled back as I followed her out of town. Trust Star to always lighten up even the darkest of situations.

 _Some time later_

It was almost noon when we finally made our way out of the Forests of certain death. The last few hours had been quite the journey.

Shortly after Leaving Mewni, we'd entered the forest. While the monster's trudged on with no care for the many dangers of the forest, Star and I had been confronted by various creatures, including carnivorous Venus man traps, the zombie zebras and the infamous money badgers. If not for our teamwork, we would have long fallen prey to this forest of horrors.

I wiped the sweat of my brow and looked ahead. We had arrived at the temple of monsters.

"Why the cornhusk would the monster's come here of all places, this place is an old ruin",I heard Star muse to herself.

I was busy staring at the temple itself. While I had been here before at night, seeing it in the daylight gave me a whole new perspective. It had two distinct architecture styles, as if parts of the building had been made later. The numerous columns and walls of this place, not to mention the ragged remains of fences. This wasn't a temple, it was a strong military structure, built to keep something out, or keep something in...

Star was about to walk ahead when I stopped her with a hand on my shoulder,"We need to be careful, this isn't any ordinary building, it's a fort", I told her.

"Relax Marco, we've been here before.", She replied and started walking.

She wasn't wrong. The building seemed to have long been decommissioned, and nothing bad had happened last time. That is if you considered a hulk with lasers as 'nothing bad'.

I quickly caught up with Star and we walked into the fort, hand in hand. The inside of the building was the same as we had seen last time, with the monsters nowhere in sight.

As our eyes adjusted to the dim light, I started looking around for anyone else in the cavernous chambers of this place. In the centre of the hall,ahead of us was a wooden chair with a dainty little woman on it.

I nudged Star to make her follow my gaze.

Looking at the woman, her eyes widened in shock,"Eclipsa...", she gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marco's POV**

I stared in shock at the queen of darkness. Why was she here of all places. It wasn't that I ever completely trusted her, but after she saved Star's life I had thought that she was on our side.

I tensed up and unsheathed my sword, getting ready for a fight. Through the corner of my eyes I could see Star react similarly.

"Oh put those down children, there's no need to fight.", Eclipsa said calmly.

"What have you and the other monsters planned, and what about globgor?"Star asked, as we lowered our weapons in confusion.

"My my, always the curious one aren't you",Meteora said with a smile. "The monsters and I have decided to return to their home world, where they can finally be free."

"But what about monster and mewman coexistence? As queen I could do it, I just need time.",Star said, crestfallen that all her efforts had been in vain.

"Star", Eclipsa said gently,"Even you know that establishing peace between the two races cannot be done in one generation. You have done your best, and I appreciate that, but please, it's time to let go."

I took Star's hand and gently pressed it, comforting her.

"And what about your husband?",I asked Eclipsa.

"I tried saving him, but he didn't make it", Eclipsa said, visibly subdued. "What about I ask buff frog to meet you, so you can say your goodbyes", She continued, attempting to change the subject.

"I'm sorry to hear that",I managed to fumble out before buff frog came out of a nearby corridor.

As he came closer, I could see that his face was strangely emotionless. "Goodbye Marco, Goodbye Star", He told us.

"Do you really have to leave?",Star asked him.

"Yes, it is for the good of monsterkind. But I want to thank you for everything you did for us", He replied.

With that, he left back towards the corridor he came from, leaving us teary eyed.

"Why don't you go home and rest now, you must be tired from the walk", Eclipsa said, casually using her sizzors to open up a portal. They were purple and grey, with her name written in a black so dark, it felt like I was gazing into outer space.

"Like the sizzors huh", Eclipsa smirked. "These are monster made sizzors, not easy to get one of these anymore"

"Yeah, never seen anything like these before",I admitted.

"Do we have to go?",Star asked suddenly, reluctance clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry my child, but you really should. And before I forget, I think it's time you take your wand back", She told Star.

"Don't you want it?", Star asked,suprised.

"I don't need it anymore, it's of no use in the monster dimension", She replied.

"Thankyou",Star said,as we stepped through the portal and into the butterfly castle.

I looked around at my surroundings, Eclipsa had brought us right into Stars room.

The events of the last few minutes had been confusing to say the least. We had gone from expecting an invasion to having lost this dimensions most populous species. And if my years on earth tought me anything,such events never lead to anything good.

I quickly glanced over at Star, who was still in shock. I took her into a tight hug. I couldn't imagine how it felt, to have your world turned upside down like this.

As I held her tightly,I could feel her sobbing on my shoulder. "Star this is not your fault ok, you did more for them than any other mewnian has",I gently comforted her.

"I failed them Marco,I failed them. I spent a whole year doing everything I could to help, but in the end it made no difference. All this talk of being the perfect princess, and in the end I'm just a failure", Star replied.

"Star you don't need to be the perfect princess. You are perfect just the way you are. Remember last year when we defeated Toffee? That was something that no other queen was able to do, but you did it. You did it not by being the princess of mewni, but by being yourself. You did it by being the girl who cares about her friends and family, is loyal to a fault and is a good person. You, Star Butterfly are my best friend, the person I fell in love with.",I said, holding her even tighter.

Star suddenly wiggled upwards, catching my lips in her own. The feeling of bliss was overwhelming. We slowly deepened the kiss, as we forgot the world around us. The only things left were Star and me. We finally disengaged when we needed to breathe.

"Thanks Marco", She said

"What for?",I asked, a bit dazed.

"For always being there for me, and always knowing what to say", She replied with a serene smile.

I was about to go in for another kiss when we were interrupted by a frustrated scream in the distance. It was the king.

"Mom",Star mumbeled,as the atmosphere became serious.

"Star we should go back to the Monster temple, there was something off about that place",I told her,as my mind started piecing the pieces together.

"We shouldn't interfere, if they are doing this peacefully, we have no right to barge in", She replied glumly.

"That's the thing, remember how strange Buff Frog was acting back there, and how insistent Eclipsa was on making us leave? it didn't feel normal. Something's not right",I said.

"What do you mean?",Star asked.

"There's more to the story than Eclipsa told us. Something is happening in the temple, something that she knew we would not be ok with.",I said.

"Why would she give me back my wand then?",Star replied.

"I don't really know",I admitted. "That's the thing that's perplexing me "

Just then we heard some commotion out near the castle gates. Fearing an attack, we ran down the stairs and towards the newly repaired gates to the castle.

A figure dressed in rags came through a small door at a corner of the gates,with gaurds running up towards her in an attempt to stop her.

She was a middle aged woman with blonde hair, and seemed strangely familiar.

"Stop, let her pass", Star commanded the guards.

As the woman came closer, I could see the Diamond shaped marks on her cheeks. I froze in shock. Standing in front of us was Queen moon.

 _I'd like to apologise for the long gaps between chapters. I do not have much time to write these days_ _. I hope you enjoy this chapter_

 _As always,svfoe and all characters do not belong to me, and I'm not earning any money from writing this._

 _Guest-I'm pretty sure I cleared that up in an earlier chapter. She may or may not have gotten one from Janna, who got it from means unknown._


End file.
